Warm Up
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: A series of tumblr prompts. Shortaki. Ratings will vary.
1. Chapter 1

From a tumblr prompt list.

#50: You're the only one.

* * *

"You're the only one."

Arnold whipped around to find Helga G Pataki standing in his living room. He hadn't even realized he'd dropped his keys, "Helga? W-what are you doing here, I...I thought your flight was an hour ago." 1 hour and 4 minutes and 37 seconds ago, to be exact. Not that he had been counting...or wandering aimlessly around town to try and distract himself.

"Yeah, well...I figured I at least owed you an answer." Helga replied, suddenly finding the arm of his sofa interesting.

"...I thought you already had," Arnold said slowly, trying to ignore the sharp twinge in his chest at the memory.

* * *

 _Arnold could only stare in disbelief, trying to comprehend what he'd just heard, "London? Wow, that's...that's amazing." No, it wasn't. It was awful. She was leaving, and he was stupid and had wasted all the time avoiding telling her how he felt and now she was leaving._

 _"Yeah, it's...it's an amazing opportunity for me."_

 _Arnold wasn't sure if he heard uncertainty in her voice, or if it was just his own pathetic desperation projecting._

 _"You haven't accepted it yet?" Arnold wanted to cringe at how hopeful he sounded, and attempted to reign it in, "Um, I mean it sounds like your dream job. What...what would make you stay." Damn that pathetic hopeful tone in his voice. Her eyes met his finally, and he felt his breath catch. He'd seen her look at him like that so many times over the 20 years they've known each other. He_ knew _that look. He's had that look. Maybe she..._

 _"You know what? Can't think of a single reason," Helga said with stiff resolution, before seeing herself out._

 _If Arnold's heart hadn't been breaking, he may have have let himself believe that Helga hadn't meant it._

* * *

"Helga what...what are you saying?" He refused to hope, but she was here in his apartment instead of on a plane to London.

And then what she had first said dawned on him.

She must have noticed the look on his face, and she defensively crossed her arms, "What, you develop a hearing problem since the last time I talked to you?"

"Helga-"

"I'd stay for you, okay? You're the reason. You."

Her face was red with embarrassment, but she held eye contact out of sheer stubbornness. Arnold was still processing the information. It felt too good to be true. For once, instead of running away, Helga came back. For him.

"...Me?"

Helga let out a frustrated groan, "Oh my GOD, Arnold I just got off a freaking plane for you. Can you _please_ form a complete sentence?"

Arnold laughed breathlessly, shaking his head as he smiled at her, "No."

And before Helga could respond, he had crossed over to her, cupped her face and brought his lips to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

#26: You left your underwear over at my place.

* * *

"You left your underwear over at my place."

His low voice against her ear shot straight through her, and she internally cursed the shakiness of her legs at the feeling of her back now pressed firmly against his front. Not one to be undone, Helga's lips curved dangerously and she turned around and pressed even more into him and hummed, "Did I?"

Arnold gave her that smirk that drove her crazy, "Yes...and now Rhonda knows about us."

Helga's face went blank before contorting into one of rage, " _Son of a bitch-_

"She showed up unannounced, demanding to go over the designs for her office _again_ -

" _How_ did she even know they were mine." Helga demanded, arms crossing.

Arnold stuffed his hands in his pockets, and she hated him a little bit for looking so _good._

"Well… _apparently_ she was there when you bought _those_ particular-

"Oh, _Christ!_ " Helga slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Yeah," Arnold inched closer to her, ducking his head down a bit, "So, it's only a matter of time until everyone else finds out."

"Super," she muttered.

"I know, it must be such an unfortunate suffering for you, having people know you're involved with the likes of me," Arnold remarked dramatically.

Helga gave him a half hearted shove, "Oh shut up."

"I for one am _thrilled_ ," Arnold carried on, bring his hands up to her arms and tugging her against him, "I can't wait to tell the whole world the Helga G Pataki buys sexy lingerie to wear for _me_ -

" _Arnold!_ "


	3. Chapter 3

#14: Just sit down and let me take care of you.

*They're about 17-18 in this.

* * *

"Just sit down and let me take care of you!" Helga exclaimed.

Arnold's eyes widened in surprise, his focus temporarily shifted from the wound on his arm to the sopping wet blonde. Despite being battered, bruised, and waterlogged, Helga's eyes were trained on him, and he doesn't think he's ever seen her so determined.

Still, he attempted to calm her down, "Helga, really. I'm fine-

"You were _shot_ -

"It was just a graze-

" _Shut. Up._ "

Self preservation kept his mouth shut and she plopped down beside him, and began rummaging through his backpack.

"I can't believe we actually ended up having a use for your little first aid kit."

Arnold shot her an incredulous look over his shoulder, "We're deep in the jungle of South America, being chased by people who want to kill us."

Helga scowled as she pulled out the kit, "Yeah, well whose fault is that?"

Arnold's expression immediately dropped, and Helga wanted to kick herself.

"I...I know. This is _all_ my fault, and-

"No, Arnold I...I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that-

"No, you're right. No matter what my reasons for coming here, I put our whole class at risk. You could've died up there."

Helga shifted through the kit and cut him off, "Yeah, well I didn't so let's just get this cleaned up and move on."

Arnold clenched his jaw to keep from spewing more apologies. He knew all it would accomplish was piss her off further. The wound on his arm throbbed against his hand, the painful pressure he was placing on it was a welcomed distraction from the girl beside him. As if being a teenaged boy with a ginormous crush on a girl like Helga G Pataki wasn't complicated enough, dragging her along with their entire Senior class to South America under the guise of the Senior Class trip, hoping to find his long lost parents, and nearly getting both himself and her killed is not exactly the best way to gain her affections.

She began to dress the wound, and every time her fingers brushed against his skin, Arnold tried to focus on the pain instead.

 _God_ , what was _wrong_ with him?

He snuck a glance at her, and thought he caught the faintest hint of a blush.

Before he could ponder it any further, Helga spoke up, "Um, I didn't see anything in the kit to secure the bandage."

Arnold blinked, "Huh?"

An amused smile formed on her lips briefly, and she rolled her eyes, "I folded the end in, but it's not like that would hold for long. I need something to tie it with. Oh!"

Arnold watched in horror as Helga reached up for the somehow still present, if not slightly wilted, pink bow in her hair.

His good arm shot out and gripped hers, "No!"

Helga stared at him in bewilderment, "What's your problem, Hair Boy?"

"You-you can't...its just that, well...you love that bow. I...can't let you just-

Heat flooded Helga's cheeks and she attempted to scowl as she removed the ribbon, "Listen Football Head: it's just...its just a strip of fabric. It's not important. What _is_ important is making sure we get this bandaged properly, so we can go find your parents."

She finished fashioning the pink cloth around his arm, securing the bandage, and he smiled at the bow she naturally seemed to tie.

"I always liked this bow," Arnold said nonchalantly, and didn't notice how Helga froze beside him. He looked over at her, a sincere smile in place, "when we get back home, I'll buy you a new one."

Helga's blue eyes were wide, and full of...something Arnold couldn't identify, but before he could, Helga grabbed the front of his shirt and jerked him forward. Her lips crashed against his, and his eyes widened before slipping shut. God, could she _kiss._

He felt her pull away, but in that wonderful heat of the moment he wasn't willing to part with her lips. His hand came up to cup the back of her neck, pulling her back and returning her kiss fully. Her hands gripped at his shoulders, her mouth moving against his as though her life depended on it. He changed the angle of the kiss, and she made a sound of approval that he wanted so _desperately_ to make happen again, middle of the jungle or not, however…

The low rumbling growl caught both of their attention, and they broke the kiss. Eyes wide as they heard the growl again.

"Helga."

"Arnold."

"When I say run, run. Okay?"

Helga let out a shaky breath, "okay."

…

" _Run!_ "

000000000000

I don't know what they're running from, or how they escape. I have had this particular scenario for a tjm fic that I will never write for a while now, so this prompt was perfect for it.


	4. Chapter 4

#42: "Friends don't get each other off."

***This chapter is rated **M.** Nothing explicit, but it's there.

Also, they're about 25 here.

* * *

"Friends don't get each other off!" Helga loudly replied.

Arnold whipped around, eyes wide in surprise, " _Helga_."

Despite her flushed cheeks, she raised a defiant brow, "What? They don't."

Arnold's own cheeks reddened, "Well... _some_ friends do-

Helga's rueful laugh cut him off, "We're not _any_ kind of friend, Football Head."

He straightened, and he frowned, "Helga-

"Sorry," she shrugged, "I don't make the rules."

"Apparently, you do," was his flat reply as he strode over to her, backing her against the wall and invading her space.

Helga's facade dropped, and her eyes widened in both surprise and excitement, "Hey, what's the-

"You're right Helga," Arnold dipped his head close, "we're not friends."

He didn't let her say the retort that was clearly on her lips, and he closed the distance between them instead.

* * *

Helga barging in after ten on a Thursday night was not what Arnold had been expecting, and yet there she was.

"Um...is everything-

"Be quiet. I'm not interested in talking,"she said briskly, snatching the stack of papers from his grasp and dropping them on the coffee table before promptly straddling him.

The moment her lips crashed into his, he wanted to melt away into nothing. Circling his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer against him, both moaning at the agonizingly wonderful friction. He felt himself react immediately, like he was some horny teenager but _God_ did he want her.

A brief train of lucid thought flittered through his brain, and he recalled what he had been doing before she had...interrupted him.

He broke away from the kiss, "Helga, I'm grading papers. I have to finish-

"You know if we were actually _friends_ ," her hands worked the front of his jeans open, a dangerous smirk across her lips, "I might've been a _little_ more considerate. But, since we're _not_ …"

Her lips did the rest of the convincing.

* * *

They found themselves shoulder to shoulder, watching Harold and Rhonda perform their first dance together as husband and wife.

Arnold tilted his head in her direction, "You know, there's a coat closet out in the main hallway."

Helga glanced at him coyly, "Well thanks for the... _friendly_ tip, Football Head but I'm not leaving yet, and I didn't bring a coat."

Arnold angled himself in front of her, "You and I both know I didn't tell you that to be _friendly_ , Helga."

Helga blinked, feigning innocence, "Oh? Then why did you tell me?"

Seeing the teasing look in her eyes sparked Arnold's competitive streak, and he dipped his head a little closer. Holding her gaze, he replied, "Because I want to fuck you in it."

Helga's jaw unhinged, and with her guard dropped he saw the raw and surprised desire in her eyes.

He smirked. "I'll see you in two minutes, Pataki."

* * *

It was almost nine at night when the knock had come at his door, and he wasn't exactly surprised that it was Helga on the other side of it. She wordlessly made her way in, sitting down in the middle of his couch, still in the simple black dress from earlier and somehow looking impossibly small.

He loosened the black tie he was still wearing, and went over. Lowering himself onto the coffee table so he sat in front of her, "How are you-

"I just wanted a distraction," she replied in an empty, exhausted voice. "I just need to take my mind off of...everything. Next thing I knew, I was here."

He sighed, "Helga...you've had a...a rough day. A rough week. I don't...I can't. Not like this. Not to you." He saw her eyes fill, he could see the dam beginning to crack and his heart rolled in his chest. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, "Helga, please. Let me be your friend tonight."

Helga gave a sharp shake of her head, "I don't want to talk about my feelings, right now. Bob was-

"You don't have to talk about your feelings. But you need to get some rest. You need to get some sleep, Helga."

She was looking down now, and a few tears rolled down her cheeks, "Here?"

Her voice was small, and he leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead, "Come on. Let's go to bed."

* * *

"Here."

Helga looked up at Arnold in surprise from her seat at his kitchen table, and saw him holding a basket adorned with a large pink bow, filled with flowers, chocolate and an envelope. Raising a brow, she took the basket and placed it in front of her. Reaching for the card, she quipped, "You do know it's _September_ 14th...right?"

He smiled in amusement, "Yes, I do."

"And yet you felt the need to get me Daisies, chocolates and...ooh! Wrestle Mania tickets?" The delight in her eyes shifted to something more teasing, "You know, if you wanted to get laid, all you had to do was ask."

Arnold laughed, "Good to know, but that's not what that was for, either. Happy anniversary, Helga."

Her expression dropped, "Whoa, what? Whatever this bizarre situation is, we haven't been-

"No, not for this. It's the anniversary of the day we met."

Helga swallowed thickly, "It...it is, huh? And just how would you know that?"

Arnold sat next to her, "My grandparents had this picture of me on my first day of preschool, and it had the date on the back. And that's the day I met you, so…"

Helga was having a hard time catching her breath, and she was certain Arnold could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Hell, his neighbors could probably hear it. After all, they knew all too well how thin the walls were…

"Um...you know, this is probably something that, you know... _friends_ would do."

"Right. But, then...we've never been friends, have we?"

Helga held his gaze with an unreadable expression for a long moment, "You know, you were the one who started it."

Arnold let out a bark of laughter, "If you're referring to that first night we slept together, you're right. I definitely initiated that. And I certainly wasn't trying to be your friend."

Helga fixed him with a serious stare, and spoke the words before she lost her nerve completely, "What is it you _do_ want, Arnold?"

"Arnold? This must be serious."

" _Arnold."_

"You." He said without a trace of teasing. Her lips parted, and it drew his eyes for a moment before he brought them back to her own, "It's always been you."


	5. Chapter 5

#32: Hit me!

Short and sweet. Or, short and hot. But not too hot. Not yet.

* * *

"Hit me."

Helga blinked rapidly in surprise, and took a step back as though she had been pushed, "W-what?"

"You heard me, Pataki. Hit me."

She eyed Arnold warily before turning her nose up at him, "Didn't know you were such a masochist, _Shortman_ -

"In the fourteen years we've known each other, you've never once followed through in formally introducing me to Ol' Betsy," This time it was Arnold who stepped into her space, "So, if you're going to drag me into your office to teach me some kind of lesson for what I pulled earlier, then do it."

Helga glared hotly at him, "Just _what_ is your problem-

"You. What else?" Arnold replied. When she offered no retort, he continued on, "So, either we get this over with and you deck me," he gave a tilt of his chin as he bent to level his eyes with hers, "or do what it is you really want to do to me."

She held his gaze out of sheer defiance, unable to believe he actually had the balls to say what he'd just said. God, she really did want to punch him now. She really should, if only to save face. That would sure show _him_.

She pushed forward, shoving him against the door, and Arnold shut his eyes bracing for the impact. But when she slammed her lips against his, his eyes flew open and he found himself thinking that he would have been less affected if she had actually hit him. He wondered briefly that this must be what being in a tornado felt like; being surrounded by a wild force, completely at its mercy and helpless against it. He hadn't thought she'd actually do it, that if she had punched him instead he'd finally know where he stood when it came to what Helga was willing to risk. He had hoped for this outcome, but he could have never been prepared for it.

No one kissed like Helga G Pataki.

But he wasn't about to let her think anybody else would be able to kiss her like he could.

Suddenly aware of the door handle digging into his lower back, he gripped her arms and walked her back, catching the small sound of surprise from her as his mouth came alive against hers. _God_ , he had literally waited years to finally have the chance to kiss her back.

Her backside hit the edge of her desk in the old abandoned janitor's closet, and Arnold wasted no time raising her legs up, and she immediately wrapped them around him, urging him closer.

He was done wasting time. He'd wasted enough. _They'd_ wasted enough. Because of fears, confusion, and more than their fair share of misunderstandings. They'd earned 43 minutes of just giving in.

Besides, it's not like Study Hall was that important.


	6. Chapter 6

#46: It's okay, I'm here.

Welcome to the angst train.

Also, I didn't start it off with the sentence this time. Sue me.

They're 19-18 in this.

* * *

Arnold stood beside the coffin, shoulders hunched and hands stuffed into the pockets of his black trousers. He was faced away from the entrance of the church, his gaze distant and unfocused with eyes raw, but dry for the time being. People had ceased to approach him, instead finding their seats for the ceremony. He knew Gerald was in the corner, eyeing him worriedly.

Arnold blinked suddenly, refocusing on the world around him, and becoming once again fully aware of where he was. Taking a shaky breath as he turned his head, he froze when he saw Helga suddenly appear in the entrance way looking harried in a black dress and tan trench coat, and a little...wet?

Huh, it must be raining. Figures she wouldn't have an umbrella.

He suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion, and from the look on her face she saw the breakdown approaching. With a sympathetic tilt of her head, eyes filled with pain for him, she was striding down the aisle to him, practically running until suddenly her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and holding him tight. Even in her pink heels, she was on her tip toes, and he was tucking his chin into her shoulders, breathing in deeply as he held onto her desperately.

She ran a hand threw his hair as she spoke softly, "It's okay. I'm here."

"But...how? I...I thought you were in Paris?"

She pulled away, hands still resting on his broad shoulders, and offered a small, teasing smile, "Wow, I can't believe I'm the first to tell you about this, but...you see there are these things called _airplanes_."

"What about your internship?"

"Eh, it was almost finished anyway." She shrugged.

Arnold could only stare at her, "I can't believe you'd just...drop what you were doing to be here…"

Helga's smile faded, and she regarded him seriously, "I would drop _everything_ for you, Arnold. And, if you don't know that by now, well...you're as dense as everyone always thought you were."

Arnold swallowed thickly, "Thank you, Helga."

* * *

She stuck around at the boarding house after everyone else had left, helping clean up in the kitchen and threatening him when he tried to help.

"You need to sleep."

"Can't."

She kept her mouth shut when he came up beside her and began drying dishes. She'd get him to sleep later, even if she had to bring Ol Betsy out of retirement. But for now, she'd let him keep busy.

"You didn't have to stay to help."

"I know. I want to be here."

"Thanks."

There was a few minutes of silence, except for the task of cleaning and putting away dishes.

"It's strange," Arnold said quietly, "just days after he turned 91. Strange to think he was right all along." Helga had ceased her cleaning, watching him carefully; quietly analyzing him as he stared out the kitchen window. A small smiled briefly touched his lips, "I sort of figured he'd live to at least 100. I had...I had _hoped_ , anyway."

The frown had returned, and Helga straightened, "Arnold…"

"I think...I think after Grandma had…" He swiped his hand across a cheek and cleared his throat, "when she was gone, I think it just...it was hard. I think he stuck it out as long as he could, but…"

Helga lifted a hand to shoulder, squeezing lightly, "I can't even imagine what that must be like. I'm so _sorry_ , Arnold." When all he did was shake his head, she cleared her throat, "Your parents?"

"Still stuck in San Lorenzo from the flooding and all the damage. They're grounded for at least another week."

"Well, I can help out with stuff until then. Make sure we clean all the nooks and crannies in the place. Lord knows I've probably crawled through them at some point."

Arnold chuckled, recalling the days when life was simpler, if not odder. At least when it came to Helga G Pataki.

But then a thought struck him, "When do you head back to Paris?"

"Oh," Helga went back to cleaning the dishes and shrugged, "I'm just having my roommate send my stuff back. I didn't really have that much anyway."

"You're...you're staying here?"

She shrugged again, avoiding his gaze, "I mean, I could've taken the job back in Paris they offered but...I was having a hard time taking that step to accepting it. And, with my skills and amazing personality, I'm not too worried about finding a job. I have some good contacts here." Helga placed the last dish on the clean stack, and finally looked up at him, "And...I guess I just missed home."

Arnold's brow furrowed, "I distinctly recall you saying Hillwood was never your home."

Helga smiled as she shook her head, "No, Football Head. Not Hillwood." She moved forward and pressed a hand to his chest, " _This_ one. This was what I was homesick for.

"I missed you, Football Head."

Arnold breathed deeply, and laid a hand over hers, his other arm wrapping around her and tugging her close, "I missed you, too."

* * *

I had a brief moment where I thought Helga was too OOC but then I realized nah.

I don't explore this facet of their relationship enough, so this was nice to write.


	7. Chapter 7

#17: "Does that feel good?"

STRAP IN Y'ALL, ITS SMUT TIME.

* * *

"Does that feel good?"

Helga wanted to punch the smugness right out of him, but she was otherwise... _occupied_.

Another moan fell from her lips as he shifted behind her, and she gripped the kitchen counter tighter. _God_ he was good, and dammit he knew it.

"I'll take that as a yes," his husky voice against ear sent another wave of pleasure through her.

"Shut _up_ ," she gritted through her teeth. "Shut up and just, _aah_ , just finish up."

"Helga, I'm just trying to multitask," he replied, the smile evident in his voice as he moved inside her with agonizing slowness.

Damn him.

"Well- _uhh_!...s-stop it!"

"Why?" He asked, and his hand slid between her legs and her hips bucked back as another moan was dragged out of her, "I think I'm pretty good at it."

Helga's back arched, " _God, Arnold. Please_."

"Please what?" There was a roughness in his voice, and her heart kicked wildly in her chest. God, did she love this man.

" _Mmm_ , please... _oh_ , please fuck me!"

The next moment she was turned around, and he had hoisted her up onto the counter, hair handsomely tousled, "Now, was that so hard?"

Before she had a chance to retort, he had crashed his lips against hers, and she all but melted. Kissing Arnold never got old. The guy knew what he was doing.

Arnold gripped her hips tightly as he moved with her, dropping his lips to the juncture of her neck, teeth nipping the skin and making Helga gasp his name as she came.

She felt boneless and wanted to melt even as he continued and waves of pleasure rolled through her. She was making a lot of embarrassing sounds. He was making quite a bit of noise, too. But they weren't embarrassing, they were just sexy. Sexy as hell. Like Arnold. God, she loved him.

He finished, and she felt more satisfied somehow than when she had finished, and in the afterglow they were both leaning against each other as they tried to catch their breaths. Arnold rested his forehead against hers, breathless and smiling.

Man, oh _man_ did she love him.

She was unable to keep from smiling back, and he was kissing her again. Fully and with intention, and then his arms were wrapped around her and hefting her up, wrapping her legs securely around his waist. Helga gave a laugh of surprise as he started towards the bedroom.

"Arnold, what-

"Well, I've kind of worked up an appetite. So, I'm ready for some dessert."

Lord, he was cheesy.

But _boy_ , did she love him.


	8. Chapter 8

From a new tumblr prompt list.

#29: "I'm not going anywhere."

Here, have some TJM inspired feels.

* * *

"I'm not going anywhere."

Arnold stopped in his tracks, nervous hands tightly clutching his father's journal as he looked over his shoulder to see Helga standing resolutely, with hands defiantly on her waist and a look of fierce determination.

"W-what?"

"I _said_ ," Helga snapped in her usual fashion, "that I'm not going anywhere, Football Head."

"But...but, Helga-"

"But _nothing_ , Shortman. I'm coming with you, on what is most certainly your biggest hair brained scheme yet, and that's _that_."

" _Why?_ " Arnold demanded, feeling so overwhelmed with... _everything_ going on in his life at the moment. His particular issues of conflicting and _confusing_ feelings regarding Helga really needed to take a back seat right now, and he wouldn't be able to focus on his main mission if she were around. Not too mention how dangerous the whole thing was. What if she got hurt? It would be all his fault! He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her-

" _Why?_ " Helga parroted, "what do you mean, why? To make sure you don't do anything stupid, _doi_."

"But, they're _my_ parents."

" _So?_ "

" _So-o_ , it has nothing to do with you. Why would you willingly put yourself at risk for something like this?" Arnold asked, and in the back of his mind he wondered just how upfront and honest Helga's answer would be.

Her confident facade faltered for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure with a snort, "Oh, puh- _leeze_! You need my help, and you know it, _Arnoldo_. I've always come in clutch when you're up to one of your crazy plans. I'm practically a professional at making sure _you_ succeed. Plus, _someone's_ gotta make sure you don't _die_."

"And just why is my well being so important to you?" Arnold asked, clearly frustrated.

" _Seriously?_ "

In that moment, Arnold understood completely why it had been a stupid question, and all of a sudden Helga's feelings seemed so _clear_ , and then in an instant it was gone and she was just looking at him like he was a hopeless idiot.

He felt a lump in his throat, and clammy all over. This was...a _lot_ for him to process, and he really wasn't sure he could handle this whole... _Helga_ situation on top of everything else, but he felt deep in his gut that she was right. He _did_ need her. He's always needed her, so really, why should this be any different?

He managed to somehow sigh in surrender and acceptance, shoulders drooping, "Okay, Helga. Whatever you say."

"Great, then we'd better get moving," she started walking with a purpose, arms pumping at her sides, "oh, better tell _Geraldo_ he may as well come out from those bushes and tag along, too."

" _Huh!?_ "

"Oh, uh h-hey man."


	9. Chapter 9

#11: "We could get arrested for this."

So, this is rated **M** , folks.

* * *

"We could get arrested for this."

Helga snorted, "When has that ever stopped us, _Boy Scout_?"

"We could never be charged as adults before, for one thing."

She pulled him around a corner, bracing herself between the wall and his body, "Then I _guess_ it s a good thing this place is still abandoned." She had gripped the collar of his crisp button down, loosening his black tie that much more, and tugged his lips to hers in a deeply satisfying kiss.

They had just graduated high school today, and instead of celebrating at the huge party Rhonda was throwing, Helga suggested they take a walk down memory lane.

Which was why they currently found themselves in the hallway of a long since abandoned FTi building.

 _God_ , she was even wearing a _trench coat_.

His arms wrapped tightly around her familiar waist, tugging her flush against him. This wouldn't be the first time they'd returned to this _particular_ scene in their complicated youth. The last time they'd been here, Helga was barely sixteen, and they hadn't really done more than just some harmless fooling around. And while it's been a good while since anything had been considered just 'harmless fooling around" in their long standing relationship, and certainly not the first time they'd had sex in what would be considered public (the back seat of his car after their Junior prom, and it had been _incredible_ ), they were both 18 now and this is Arnold after all. If he didn't question Helga's decisions then, honestly, who would.

" _Mm_ , c'mon Football Head," Helga pulled away, and gave him a sultry look she damn well _knew_ he couldn't resist as she continued down the old hallway to the sliding glass door.

"...are we _absolutely sure_ that there's not a security guard around?"

"As a matter of fact, _no_ we _aren't_."

" _Helga_ -

" _Look_ , would it help if I told you I'm not wearing anything under this coat?"

Arnold could practically hear a record scratch in his mind, "...W-what?"

She shot him that... _look_ again, before proceeding out onto the balcony and out of his line of sight.

 _Lord_ , it had even started to _rain_.

"Well, _fuck_." Arnold said to himself before following after her.

A part of him had been embarrassed earlier when Helga had brought up something he had mentioned months ago, and suggested they make it a reality. It's not that Arnold had fantasized about the scenario as though they were kids. _God_ , no. He had only mentioned that if they _had_ been older, and he had really _understood_ all that passion that he didn't when he was nine, _well_...he had certainly given some thought as to how that could've gone. It wasn't like some _huge_ fantasy, but he had definitely given it some _thought_ when he was by himself.

So, when she had brought it up tonight, when he had picked her up to go to the party, he had tried his best to convince her otherwise. Now, as he saw her casually leaning against the wall, blonde hair a little damp, wanting eyes and a warm smile, he was once again reminded of how lucky he was to be with her.

And then a _horrible_ thought struck him.

"I don't have a condom."

He usually kept one in his wallet, but...well they'd already _used_ it the other day, and he had forgot to replace it.

Helga chuckled, and reached in the coat pocket, revealing a foil packet, "don't worry, Shortman. I gotchya _covered_."

Arnold couldn't hold back the sigh of relief as he stepped over to her.

" _So_ , Football Head, you wanna try to _force_ some incriminating information out of me?"

"There isn't anything you could say, that I don't already know, Pataki."

"Is that so?"

Instead of replying, he cupped her face and drew her mouth to his, his free arm wrapping around her to drag her against him. She responded avidly against him, and his entire body flushed with pleasure.

"Not to rush you or anything," Helga spoke against his lips, "but, I _have_ been wearing nothing but this coat for almost an hour now, and I'm pretty ready to go," he shuddered when he felt her palm his erection that was straining against his pants, "and you seem pretty ready yourself."

"When it comes to you, always," he replied without missing a beat as he kissed the line of her jaw.

"Aw, well aren't you sweet," she retorted in typical Helga fashion, but he heard the breathlessness in her voice. Arnold fought momentarily with the belt of the coat, and then opened the trench and stopped to take in the sight. She was indeed wearing nothing but the coat and shoes and that _fucking smile_. _God_ , he wanted to just drop to his knees-

Helga's hand threaded through his hair and tugged deliberately, making him wince and bring his eyes to hers, "Uh uh uh, I _know_ that look, and ordinarily I'd be all for it. But, right now," Helga gripped his erection, " _this_ is what I want."

Arnold cupped her face in his hands and captured her lips in a deep, searing kiss as her hands worked open the front of his pants and secured the condom on him. As the light rain continued around them, Arnold pushed her firmly against the wall, working his leg between hers, and she securely wrapped them around his waist. Her arms wound around his neck and hands ran through his hair as they continued to kiss, unwilling to break apart if they didn't have to. He slipped into her, and she was so hot and wet and ready and _God_ , he couldn't have held back the deep groan if he tried.

Helga had bucked against him, moaning his name and arching against him, "Oh God, _yes_."

He knew she wasn't going to last long, and it only made him growl with want. He thrust deep into her, and received moans of appreciation. He could feel her getting close, and he slowed his pace.

" _No, don't_ -" Helga mewled in protest.

"I just need one thing from you first," Arnold stated rather nonchalantly considering he was inside her.

" _What?_ "

He looked at her the way he _knew_ made her knees weak, "Tell me you love me."

"Oh, Arnold...I am _so_ in love with you," she declared with as much passion as she had 9 years ago. And just like 9 year ago, she gripped him by the shoulders and yanked him into a passionate kiss. He moved against her with more speed, filling her completely and swallowing her moans. Helga shuddered against him, their kiss breaking as her head fell back and she cried out in pleasure. He continued driving into her, bucking as he felt her continue to tighten against him until his own release came and his ears started to ring. His focus was dragged back when Helga cupped his face and drew his lips back to hers as they rode out their climaxes together.

As they came down from their high, Arnold helped lower Helga's feet back to solid ground, while his own arms and legs were still trembling from the strain. Helga secured the trench coat closed, face flushed with pleasure, and Arnold couldn't help bringing her mouth back to his for a long and tender kiss.

"I love you _so_ much," Arnold said when they broke apart.

"I know," Helga replied with a genuine smile.

However, the moment was broken when they heard the sound of a car door closing down below. With eyes wide, they inched toward the balcony and peeked over.

It was a patrol officer.

" _Well_ , Football Head. Time to find out if we can still sneak out out of this place, or not."

When Arnold failed to immediately follow after her, she turned around with a brow raised.

"What's the hold up, James Bond?"

"Well," he began, walking towards her, "we _could_ try to slip out unnoticed, _or_ …"

" _Or_ …?"

Slipping an arm around her waist and drawing her to him, " _Or_...we could go and hide out in Sheck's old secret file room."

"Well, what are we _waiting_ for then?"


	10. You're a good friend, Arnold Shortman

Part of an IT AU I talked about on tumblr. Doubly fueled by the IT parody picture Craig posted on his Instagram.

I don't own IT, Hey Arnold. I'm just inspired by them.

This Drabble is rated **M** , for **graphic depictions of gore and character death**.

This takes place roughly in late August, early September before the kids would be starting 8th grade. So ages are around 12/13. Technically Harold is what, almost or already 14 I guess? Eh, whatever.

This is also taking place in a vague 90s era/early 2000s timeframe.

* * *

"Thanks again for helping me with this, Arnold. I know you're not feeling well."

"It's no problem, Eugene. I know how much this annual boat racing competition is to you. I don't mind," the young blond replied as he turned the screw driver inside the remote controlled toy. Rain drummed loudly over the glass of the skylight as one of the last days of summer was blocked by seemingly endless dark gray clouds.

"You're sure you don't want to bring your old ship out of retirement?"

Arnold smiled as he set the tool down on the desk, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Hang on, I need to go grab that spare motor from downstairs. I'll be-" he was cut off by a violent coughing fit, and he had to sit back down. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes from the strain on his throat as he reached for the box of tissues.

" _Gosh_ , Arnold you sound _terrible_!"

"Gee, thanks," was Arnold's hoarse reply before he blew his nose.

"I can go down and get the motor Arnold, you really should be resting."

Arnold looked apprehensive to say the least, "Well...its just that...Eugene, it's all the way down in the basement and, well, you tend to-"

Eugene waved a dismissive hand, "Oh, I'll be just fine! Just tell me w

* * *

here to find it, and I'll be back in a jiffy!"

* * *

To Eugene's credit, he only tripped once going down the stairs, and he even managed to catch himself before he fell all the way down. Besides, one of the lights blew out, so really _anyone_ would have tripped in this lighting. Arnold gave very good instructions, and in almost no time at all, Eugene had found the shelves where the motor would be. But after almost a minute of him searching, the other light had blown out, with the only sources of light being what was creeping through the still open basement door and the window in the far corner of the room, which wasn't saying much. Eugene felt like the humidity had suddenly increased, and his heart rate had sped up. His inhaler

* * *

was up in Arnold's room, but he'd be okay. Sure the basement was creepy, but no more creepy than any other basement. He tried to shake off his feelings of unease and turned back to the shelves. He ran his hand over them, feeling the different items and knick knacks, trying to discern if any of them were the motor.

And then he heard it. For a split second, his mind had registered it as the sound of a droplet of water hitting the floor.

No. It was the sound of something _stepping_ in a puddle. Eug

* * *

ene tried to focus on the sound, but his heart was pounding in his ears, and now his hands were frantically tracing over everything on the shelves.

* * *

"Come on, Eugene. No one is down here. And if anyone _was_ down here, it'd just be Arnold's grandpa, and while he probably _would_ try and scare me because he has a _terrible_ sense of humor, he isn't actually scary so therefore there is nothing to be scared of."

His rationalization had actually managed to calm him most of the way down, and with the adrenalin no longer pumping, a refreshing coolness rolled over his skin, and he focused on his breathing and on the sound of rain. He really loved this kind of weather, and now it helped to soothe him. With a final deep breath and release, he traced his hands over the shelf again. After a few moments, his hand closed over the item he had been looking for.

Eugene released a sigh of relief, "See? I knew I could do it."

He turned around to head to the stairs and the door slammed shut, shrouding the basement in almost complete darkness, and his heart lurched into his throat. Without spending another second to think, he bolted forward, stumbling as he reached the step. He had tripped.

Then, he felt _it_. It was latched to his ankle. Something that was a hand, but _wasn't_ a hand. Something warm and almost slimey without being wet. His stomach rolled in nausea at the sensation, and sheer adrenalin propelled him forward and up the stairs. The door opened with no issue, and he slammed it shut. He needed his inhaler.

But with each step towards Arnold's room, Eugene grew calmer, his heart rate steadier. He felt the motor in his hand and his excitement rose. Soon, Arnold would have his boat fixed up, and he'd be out testing it in no time!

* * *

"Wow, Arnold! She looks great!"

Arnold smiled as the redhead held the boat with care.

"Are you _sure_ you want to take her out in this weather? You don't want to end up like me."

"Oh, I'm sure! See just how aerodynamic she really is. Besides, what's better than putting on your galoshes and running through puddles on a wonderful summer day?"

The blond chuckled, "I think even _I_ could use some of your optimism sometimes, Eugene."

Eugene beamed in return as he slipped in his raincoat. When he made sure he had collected everything, he picked up the boat carefully and looked over to Arnold in admiration, "Thanks again, Arnold. You're a really good friend."

Feeling a little bit put on the spot, Arnold flushed a little, "You're welcome, Eugene. I'll be sure to come out and watch the competition next weekend." As Eugene opened the bedroom door, Arnold spoke up, "Just...be careful out there, ok Eugene?"

With one last smile, Eugene replied, "I'll be okay."

* * *

Oh wow, was the S.S. Angel really flying! Obviously the rushing current of the water against the flooding curbs of the street certainly contributed to the speed, but his boat never tottered or wavered. He would certainly take 1st place next weekend!

So enamored with his toy, Eugene failed to notice the construction roadblock sign, and the next thing he knew, he was flat on his back. Rain splattered across his face and he wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. He sat up and watched in horror as his boat was caught on a rivet of rushing water that propelled it across the street.

" _No!_ "

He bolted up and immediately chased after it. It fell into another sweeping current against the curb, and was sailing closer and closer to an open gutter. In that moment, he had wished the S.S. Angel wasn't so fast, because he was going to lose her forever.

He had begun to close the distance, he was so close, so close! In a last ditch effort, he threw himself forward, the air _whooshing_ out of his lungs as he stretched out his hands. He felt the briefest contact with his precious boat before it was gone.

"No!" He cried again. Arnold was gonna _kill_ him. After all that trouble he went into helping fix the S.S. Angel from Eugene's _last_ mishap with her, and while he was pretty sick no less. Worse than losing his prized boat was that he had let Arnold down.

He scooted close to the gutter entrance, hoping against hope that maybe-

A pair of yellow eyes popped open, and Eugene flew back in surprise, landing on his butt.

" _Whoa!_ "

His first thought was how had an animal had gotten stuck down there, but once he looked down there again he saw that it wasn't an animal down there.

It was a clown.

Maybe he had hit his head on that sign harder than he thought, because _surely_ there was no way that there was a-

"Hey-a, Eugene!"

Eugene blinked, his head turning around, trying to find the person who had called him.

A strange giggle erupted from the gutter, "Down here, silly!"

Eugene looked down.

Yep, definitely a clown in the gutter. And his eyes weren't yellow, but a Clearwater blue. He must have been imagining things before.

"I hear you actually _like_ clowns, Eugene. Don't get too many kids like you these days anymore!"

It was true, Eugene _did_ like clowns. Although, with the orange tufts of hair, pale white painted face with red lined details, red lips and a puffy white clown suit with 3 almost wilted looking large red Pom poms running down the front, this one looked like he was from some type of French themed circus.

"Oh! Were you in the Cirque du Solei show that was here last week?"

The clown smiled, and there was something... _wrong_ about his teeth, but Eugene couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Why yes! I was! I am Pennywise the Dancing Clown, and I just danced my way riiiight out of the ring and into this storm drain!" The clown did a rather goofy jig, and he looked remarkably like one of those marionette puppets. He laughed as he danced, and it sounded like nails on a chalkboard, but Eugene found himself laughing as well.

When it reoccurred to him that it _still_ didn't make any sense as to how the clown actually was in the gutter, it stopped dancing and stared right at him with a slack jaw expression. Eugene grew uncomfortable, but a second later the clown jumped back to attention. He raised his hand up, and in it was the S.S. Angel.

"Is this your boat, Eugene?" Pennywise asked, face expressionless.

Eugene was suddenly overwhelmed with joy and disbelief, " _Yes!_ "

His boat! It _must_ be his lucky day!

The clown continued to stare with eyes like that of a dead fish, "It sure is a nice boat."

That feeling of unease began to stir in his stomach, and he felt like he was back down in the basement again. He nodded lightly, "uh huh"

That... _wrong_ smile had appeared again, "would you like it back?"

Eugene gulped as icy rain drops fell across his cheeks, "yes, please."

The clown stretch his arm up, the boat nearly peeking out from the gutter opening, "Here. _Take it_."

Eugene stared at it before reaching a shaking hand towards it. His hand closed around it, and a wave of relief washed over him.

"That sure was a close one, Eugene." The clown had said, his gloved hand still holding his end of the boat. Still looking at Eugene with those dead fish eyes. "Arnold would have killed ya."

Eugene gave a small laugh before the statement had registered. He stared into those...endlessly blue and wrong eyes with a sense of dread. How...how had he known about…?

Suddenly, he was lurched forward, and there was a searing, white hot pain in his arm. And when he looked down, he saw rows of sharp, needle like teeth buried into his arm. He saw yellow eyes staring back at him, and could see that _horrible_ smile on the clown's face where it was closed around his arm.

Eugene screamed in pain and horror, and blood poured out and splattered more red details across the clown's face. It's mouth opened and clamped back down, inciting another wave of pain as It pulled him forward. Still screaming, Eugene struggled back trying to tug himself free. It sank it's teeth further, and with a final vicious tug Eugene felt his arm ripped from his socket and torn from his body. Torrents of blood gushed from the violent amputation, and Eugene cried out as he flopped back, the street water immediately beginning to wash away the vibrant red color.

And as he felt that same hand that gripped his leg in the basement grip him now, he looked around and thought hopelessly where was everyone? Why wasn't anyone coming out to _help_? And then he was dragged into the gutter.

* * *

Sorry, Eugene.

So, this is the catalyst that would propel the Hey Arnold! Gang forward in this version. I'll be posting some other drabbles for this particular AU, so if you don't want any spoilers, or it ain't your thing, please skip these uploads. I'll always make sure to post if it's for this AU.

If if you have requests, both for this AU or just in general, follow me on tumblr and let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

From a prompt list on Tumblr. Requested by anonymous.

37: "Lie to me then."

If someone could explain to me why I'm such a cliched sap, that would be great.

* * *

"Lie to me then."

With the briefest glance over his shoulder, Arnold replied, "I don't think me lying is going to change anything Helga. We're busted."

Despite being in a crowded, dimly lit room, Helga had never felt so exposed. She sighed, "Crap."

This is what happens when a group of dumbass high school kids sneak into a supposedly abandoned, haunted house because freaking _Geraldo_ had to share one of his famous Urban Legends. They end up stumbling across a drug dealing operation, flee, and get split up while running for their lives. The two blondes had no idea if anyone else had gotten ahold of the police yet, but they certainly couldn't. And honestly, their best play was sneaking into the club in the hopes of losing the dangerous criminals. However, it seemed like whatever luck they'd been having was rapidly running out as they had been backed into a corner. _Literally_.

"Crap," Helga repeated, and Arnold could hear her voice waver in fear. They hadn't been spotted.

Yet.

Arnold surveyed the scene, scanning the crowded space for any way of escape and was coming up empty. The only clear path would put them right in the path of the drug dealers they were trying to avoid. And they were closing in.

" _Crap_ ," Helga whispered sharply, "Arnold, wh-what are we going to do?"

Arnold faced her, and held her nervous gaze. And did the first thing that came to mind:

He kissed her.

She jolted in surprise, but he held his ground and brought his hands to her waist, turning them both at angle to keep their faces out of sight. Arnold was startled when Helga began kissing him back. Like, _really_ kissing him back. She moved flush against him, and her hand slid up to cup the side of his face and Arnold got tingles from his head all the way down to his toes, and he gripped her tighter to him.

 _Wow_.

Was _this_ what kissing was supposed to be like? Not to say that he never enjoyed kissing in the past, but this was...something else. Maybe it was the intensity of the situation. Maybe it was Helga. Maybe it was _both_.

God, he just slipped his tongue in her mouth. _He_ did it. He didn't even really personally _like_ French kissing. Although, Helga was quickly changing his mind.

Wait, why was this happening? Why were they…

The objective flooded his mind, and his eyes flew open. While still trying to be conspicuous, Arnold tried to scan the room for the dangerous men. Which proved to be a far more difficult task to accomplish when Helga continued to kiss him and he was understandably distracted by it.

He caught sight of them. They had already moved past them, leaving a way out.

"Helga- _mm!_ " Her mouth was on his before he could get anything else out, her body so firmly pressed to his that he saw spots in the corner of his vision. "Hel-" he was cut off again, and dammit if he still wasn't kissing her back like the horny teenager he was. He cupped her face, breaking their embrace with a final kiss, "Helga!"

" _What!_ " She snapped, and about a second and half later, realization dawned on her, and she was staring at him with wide eyes.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her toward him, "C'mon! Now's our chance!"

Later, when everything had been resolved with the bad guys in jail and the minors as far away as possible from the police showdown to avoid further trouble with the authorities and their families, the two blondes had split off together when the group had dispersed.

Arnold had barely managed to escape Gerald's questioning gaze when Helga harshly smacked him in the arm.

" _Ow!_ What was that for?"

"What do _you_ think, _Einstein?_ " Helga spat.

Instead of replying, Arnold kept his gaze forward and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

He could feel Helga's eyes burning into the side of his face.

" _Well?_ "

"Look," Arnold stopped walking and turned to face her, suddenly feeling completely exhausted, "It...it was just the first thing that came to mind. I didn't know what else to do, we were cornered."

" _What_ a cliche."

"Well, it _worked_ didn't it?"

Helga pursed her lips at that, refusing to acknowledge he was right. She spared him one last unreadable glance before turning and continuing on. They walked in silence all the way back to her stoop.

"Better not be expecting a goodnight _kiss_ or anything, _Football_ _Head_ ," Helga sneered, but there wasn't any real anger in it.

Arnold blushed despite himself, "Of course not."

"Right. See ya in the funny papers, _Shortman_."

When the door closed, and he heard the latch flip, Arnold turned and made his way home. And all the while, he couldn't help from thinking something:

Maybe he _wouldn't_ mind kissing her again.


	12. Chapter 12

#15: "Was that supposed to hurt?"

Requested by Turchinorain on tumblr. Thanks for the request AND your patience!

Post Season 5. Pre TJM.

* * *

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

The entire playground fell silent.

Arnold blinked in surprise. Had _he_ just said that?

Judging from the murderous look from the one and only Helga G Pataki, he had.

He gulped.

" _What_ did you just say to me, _Short Stuff?_ "

' _Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Don't. Say. Any-'_

"You heard me, Helga."

' _WHAT is WRONG with you, you dumb Football Head?! Do you_ have _a death wish-'_

His internal chastising was cut off when Helga immediately entered into his personal space.

"Do you have a _death wish_ or something, _Hair Boy?_ " Helga hissed, jabbing her finger into his chest.

"You're not going to do anything, Helga." Apparently, he _did_.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sid collecting money from the spectators. The teacher on duty had yet to notice what was going on. And once again, his boldness was getting him into trouble.

It had been happening a lot more lately.

Since-

Helga gripped his sweater and tugged him forward, "why, I outta!"

A memory flashed through his mind of a similar embrace with a vastly different outcome many months ago. Arnold felt his face heat up at the reminder of what had happened the last time they were this close, and he flung himself back with so much force he fell on his butt. He shook his head rapidly, trying to rid himself of the memory that had changed things between them.

When he looked up, he saw Helga blinking in surprise and looking at him like he was crazy.

Maybe he was.

After all, it seemed like for Helga really nothing _had_ changed between them. And she was as mean as ever.

But for Arnold, it wasn't so simple. And it was getting increasingly harder to get a handle on when she went on pretending like she hadn't...well…

Well, he _had_ given her an out. Was it really fair that he be, what? _Annoyed_ that she had taken it?

The teacher on duty had finally made their appearance, and everyone had scattered, most notably Helga.

Gerald made his way over and helped him up, "Dude, you've got a long life ahead of you. Quit pushing your luck."

* * *

Pushing his luck _indeed_.

Arnold had managed to catch Helga after school on her way home, and it had felt like he had cornered a wild animal.

Before she could lash out and flee, Arnold blurted out, "We need to meet each other somewhere in the middle, Helga."

This struck her off balance, and she was left blinking at him, "...What?"

"You don't need to be this mean. I get that _some_ of it is personality, but I also get that some of it is you trying to overcompensate for...something. And I think we should, I don't know, come to some kind of an understanding."

Helga folded her arms across her chest, " _Humph!_ Like _what_ , Football Head?"

"I don't know. Friends, maybe?"

" _Friends?_ "

He heard the appalled tone in her voice, "I mean, do you think you could try? That _we_ could try? I mean, sometimes it seems to happen on accident, for a little while anyways, and it's not so bad."

"Well, _yeah_ but-"

"Is it really such a horrible idea? Something even too hard for you to do?"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ hold on a second _pal_ ," Helga interjected, hands immediately to her hips, "There isn't anything too hard for Helga G Pataki. Me being your friend would be the highlight of your life. You would _be_ so lucky."

"So...you'll give it a try, then?"

"Yeah, yeah _whatever_. We'll be two peas in a pod, or...something," Helga waved her hand dismissively.

"Great-

"Yes, I'm sure it is. For _you_ ," she added on with a smirk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, _friend_ , I've got places to be."

"Bye, Helga," he waved as she passed by him, throwing a flippant salut in his direction. When she was out of sight, he smiled slyly to himself.

 _Now_ they were getting somewhere.


	13. Chapter 13

From the tumblr prompt list. Requested by anonymous.

#10: "Come here."

This chapter is rated **M** , for **Sexual Situations**. About as little plot as possible.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Come here."

Oh. Right. He was still in her doorway.

And she was looking at him. Like, _looking_ looking at him. Like _that_.

 _God_. He _never_ did this.

And now...well, it was _Helga_. Not quite the 'Meet at a bar, your place or mine,' scenario for two people who grew up together, but pretty close. He'd been back in town for barely two months, and how else should he run into Helga after not seeing her for almost...4 years? By _literally_ running into her. He had gotten together with some coworkers, and she had been out with friends. They both got to talking, catching up and then one thing led to another and now...

 _Shit_. He was nervous. _Really_ nervous.

She moved towards him, still with that look, and a sly smile, "Gettin' cold feet, Shortman?"

 _No_. "No," he affirmed.

She stopped right in front of him. Close, but not too close. Not close enough. Not as close as he wanted her to be.

So, he grabbed her by the waist, dragged her against him and kissed her. She responded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his neck and lined herself up against him just _perfectly_. He heard the door slam shut behind him before he was pushed against it. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, and he felt his knees want to give out. Helga tugged at his jacket, and he braced forward so he could shrug it off and discard it. Once his arms were free, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, earning a moan of approval.

"Bedroom?"

Helga broke the kiss, giving him a smile that shot straight through him and she grabbed his hands and walked backwards, guiding him through the doorframe. The boldness he was so famous for came front and center, and he shut the door before spinning her around and pinning her against it, capturing her lips once more. He brought his hands to her thighs, feeling the satin smooth skin where her fitted dress ended before lifting her up. Her legs gripped his hips as much as the dress would allow, and he placed his leg between her to help keep her steady as he changed the angle of the kiss.

"You good?" Arnold asked against her lips as his hand inched further up her thigh.

" _Mm_ , I'm _great_ ," she purred. God, _purred_. He didn't stand a chance. She starting tugging his shirt up, and with his arms raised, he leaned into her to keep her braced as she pulled it off of him. Once that was tossed to the floor, she wasted no time familiarizing herself with his upper body. And in that moment, Arnold was thankful for everything he had ever done to stay in shape that had led up to this very moment.

How could he have goosebumps, but feel on fire at the same time?

He closed the distance between them, groaning as her hands slid up into his hair. Shifting his weight, he managed to slip his hand between her legs and they both moaned.

God, she was already so _wet_.

Moving her underwear out of the way, slid his middle finger against her, and her head rolled back as another moan broke past her lips, leaving the milky skin of her neck and collarbone perfectly exposed. He trailed his lips down, and when he slipped his index and middle fingers into her, he bit down where her neck and collarbone met. Her hips bucked, and she made a sound that could have been from really any porno, only it was actually _genuine_. He released his teeth, and soothed the skin with his tongue as he slipped a third finger in and worked up a steady rhythm while he circled his thumb against her clit.

" _Fuck!_ " Helga cried, arching against the door.

She gripped him by the hair, jerking his head back so she could kiss him with as much passion she could muster. He could feel his hand beginning to cramp, but he'd honestly rather die than stop what he was doing right now. He was growing more and more aware of how painfully hard he was, and he jerked against her. He was swallowing those sounds she kept making, each higher pitched and more desperate than the other, and he curled his fingers inside her, rubbing that sweet bundle of nerves until the dam finally broke. She was rolling against him, still desperately kissing him, and he felt like he was swept away under a current, only the difference was he didn't _want_ to break for air. He was clutching her tightly, hands gripping her waist, and he briefly thought he very well may have just ruined her dress by doing that, but then she was forcing herself on her feet and walking him backward, never breaking their kiss.

He felt the back of her mattress against the back of his knees, and Helga broke away from the kiss before shoving him onto the bed. Popping up onto his elbows, feeling just how winded he was, he looked up at her. Messy hair, swollen lips, and fitted red dress hiked up almost too high.

And that _look_.

He sat all the way up as she walked between his legs, hand going to his zipper.

Even as she tugged open the front of his jeans and pulled his boxers down, releasing his erection, Arnold started to protest, "Helga, wait don't-

"You think I couldn't tell how hard you were, Football Head?" Helga asked slyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before lowering to her knees, "Besides, I'm not too worried about recovery time. I've got _all_ night."

Before Arnold could say anything else, Helga trailed her tongue from his base all the way to his tip, before taking him in.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Arnold let himself lay back against the mattress, the palms of his hands pressed against his eyelids.

He could feel the pressure building, and as much as he'd like to be able to hold it off, he knew relaxing would probably his best course of action. And he already had a pretty good idea of how he was going to help pass the time between waiting for his next round. But first…

"God, Helga."

She hummed in response, and his hips jerked. His hand flew to her head, his fingers threading through her hair and he tugged encouragingly. Her hand wrapped around his base as her tongue and lips continued to undo him, when he felt the telltale sign that things would be, well...coming to an end. _Soon_.

" _Helga, I'm-_

With her free hand, she gave him a thumbs up.

 _Christ_.

In any other situation, he would have laughed. He might laugh about it later. If he survives.

He feels himself fall off the edge, and he sees stars explode behind his eyes as Helga continues finishing him off.

He can't even move from his spot, and he sees off on the other side of the room a light flick on. A moment later, running water.

Oh, the bathroom.

Another moment passes, and he props himself back up to seated position as Helga comes back out. She walks to the nightstand, heels clicking against the wood floor, and she tosses a condom unto it. Arnold feels a little ridiculous when he feels himself blush, and Helga slips out of her shoes. She releases a content sigh, and she looks... _perfect_. He can feel himself already start to stiffen.

"Much better," she says, running a hand through her hair as she reaches behind her and he hears the sound of a zipper. Holding his gaze, she slipped the dress off her shoulder, past her hips and then it fell to the floor, revealing a set of pink satin and black lace and _so_ much skin.

" _Wow_." Arnold managed, the air whooshing out of him.

He saw a faint color in her cheeks, but her smirk was confident, "Yes, that _is_ the correct response."

"It's the only response," he replied sincerely, without missing a beat. Her smirk fell, replaced with surprise and want. She walked to him, and straddled him, his hands automatically going to the back of her thighs and raising up to her waist.

Oh yeah, he was _definitely_ going to be ready soon.

She cupped his face, and lowered her lips to his for a surprisingly tender kiss. He felt the anticipation grow as something seemed to shift between them. She rolled her hips against him, grinding into his growing erection and he groaned into her mouth.

His hands slid up her back, one gripping the back her shoulder while the other cupped the back of her neck so he could change the angle of their kiss to something deeper. Both made sounds of approval as the heat between them began to pick up. Her hands laid flat against his chest, pushing him back until he was flat against the mattress, kissing him long and deep as her body moved against him. Even with her underwear, and his boxers and open jeans, he could feel her heat against him, and his hands clutched her harder. He slid them down to the edge of her panties, and began to work them down.

She broke the kiss and sat back on her knees, pulling them the rest of the way off, "Right, let's get to it, Handsome," she remarked breathlessly.

She raised up onto her knees and stretched for the condom on the nightstand. Arnold, unable to help himself from the opportunity that was presented, slid himself down so he was between her legs. He threaded his arms between her thighs, bringing one up to brace the small of her back before bringing his mouth to her center.

Helga gave a loud cry as her hips bucked at the contact, and she sat up immediately, bowing back as her legs opened further. Arnold bent his knees for better stability, and then used the flat of his tongue against her while he used his free hand to slip three digits into the practically dripping folds. She clutched tight against his fingers as she cried out his name.

He officially would never accomplish anything greater than that. Helga G. Pataki calling out _his_ name in pleasure. His crowning achievement.

" _Mm_ , okay. That's enough," a breathless Helga stated, pulling up and tugging him up.

"But, you didn't even finish-"

"Yeah, well I don't think I'll be waiting much longer," she replied before closing her mouth over his, tasting herself on his lips without a care and lord help him, was she _hot_. She grabbed the condom from the bed sheet as his hand reached for her bra clasp. After releasing it, he slid it down her arms and discarded it, pulling her flush against him and sighing in satisfaction of the skin on skin sensation. Helga tugged his jeans and boxers down as Arnold kicked off his shoes and pulled them the rest of the way off. Rolling the condom down his length, Helga connected their lips once more, and he swore he could feel it all the way down to his toes.

She lowered herself slowly onto him, stopping and adjusting along the way, both of them moaning at their respective sensations. Arnold lowered his mouth to capture a hardened nipple between his lips, and he felt her nails dig deliciously into his shoulders and he bucked against her, filling her completely in one swift move. They called out, and he is certain it has _never_ felt as good as it has right now. _God_ , she was so tight and he could feel how wet she was where their bodies met.

"Oh God, _Arnold_ ," she gasped, and she raised her hips up before sliding them back down to where their hips met again. He forced his lips to hers, kissing her deeply as they clung tightly to each other as they moved together at an increasingly rapid pace. Helga tore away from the kiss with a high pitched keen, and she could only cling to him as she rode him almost desperately. Arnold tucked his face into the crook of her neck, clutching her hips to help drive her harder into him.

" _God_ , oh _God_ yes! Oh, _yes!_ Arnold, that's it, just like that, just- _Ah!_ " Helga cried out and she bucked wildly against him, her orgasm rolling through her.

Well, shit. He still had a bit left in him, and her tightening rhythmically around him was certainly helping get him there sooner, but even still.

In a single maneuver, he rolled them over, and he continued to thrust into her at that rapid pace. There was some resistance as her aftershocks wracked her body, but she moaned in encouragement, nails digging into his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around him to urge him on.

"Oh, oh _Helga_. You, _fuck_ , you feel so good," Arnold growled as her hips started moving to meet his pace. He felt it approaching, and his hips bucked faster against her before he plummeted over that glorious edge with her name on his lips.

His arms felt shaky, and he had a feeling they'd be a little sore for the next few days. A good kind of sore, though. Actually his whole body would probably be that good kind of sore. The _best_ kind of sore.

He slipped out of her, and they both gasped at the still sensitive feeling, and rolled over and attempted to catch his breath. Before he could pass out, he got up and wandered over to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

He flipped off the light when he was done, and before he could try to locate his clothes, Helga spoke up.

"Got somewhere to be?"

" _Huh?_ " Arnold looked over to where she was laid out on the bed, "Oh, uh. No, I don't."

"Good. Because, I might have _use_ for you in a little bit."

Arnold grinned, "oh yeah?"

Helga hummed a yes, ", I'd get in a nap if I were you," she shot that look again, "I'll want you _well_ _rested_."

* * *

Question: am I one of the main sources for Shortaki smut in this fandom? I feel like I am. Totally proud of that acheivment. Someones gotta do it.


	14. Chapter 14

An original request from anonymous.

Prompt: "You're allowed to ask for help, you know."

Y'all, I loved writing this one a _lot_.

* * *

"You're allowed to ask for help, you know."

Helga huffed, her back to her husband as she attempted to soothe the squirming infant in her arms, "I shouldn't _have_ to ask for help."

A solid five seconds passed.

"That's...the dumbest thing you've said in a while."

Helga whipped around (well, as much as one could while holding a month old baby), "Shut _up!_ It's not _dumb_ , I'm her _mother_ for god's sake, I should be _good_ at this."

Arnold pushed off from where he had been leaning against the door frame with a sigh, "Honey, not everyone is a natural at handling babies. It takes practice."

" _Says_ the 'natural'," Helga snidely remarked as she gently bounced her baby and moved side to side. The small whining never ceased.

God, she was a _terrible_ mother.

"I'm a terrible mother," Helga admitted woefully.

Her husband's face shifted to one of sympathy as he walked over to her, "Oh, honey. You are not a terrible mother."

She sniffed, "You _have_ to say that. I _sleep_ with you."

Arnold laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Yes, but I just so happen to still mean it. You're a wonderful mother to Maggie."

"Then she just hates me."

"I don't think babies can hate, dear."

"Then there's something _wrong_ with me."

"Well, _yeah_. You're just not confident when you hold her," Helga looked up at him, mouth open aghast. Arnold returned it with playful seriousness, "You know, babies can sense that unease. They know when someone's afraid of dropping them."

"I hate you."

"Well, now that's just not true."

" _Arnold_ ," Helga whined as she continued her routine across the living room, and tried shifting the infant against her shoulder, "What do I do? What if I'm not cut out for this? What if I screw up?"

"The fact that you're worried about being a terrible mother, tells me that you won't be."

" _How_ can you be so sure?"

"Well, do you ever plan on forgetting her first day of preschool?"

Helga rolled her eyes, " _That_ would be the _second_ child."

"Oh, so we will be having another one?" He Jokingly asked, trying to lighten the mood.

" _Arnold_."

" _Honey_."

Maggie began to protest louder, " _ugh_ , ok, _ok_. _You_ try taking her."

Arnold smiled and accepted the baby in his arms, Maggie almost immediately ceased fussing. He looked up, trying to contain his laughter as Helga looked at them with absolute disgust.

" _Oh_ , that is _so_ not fair."

"It's not like I can _help_ it, dear."

" _Yeah_ , well it's not like I carried her around for nine months, endured eight hours of annoying labor with her, _pushed_ her out of my _vagina_ , got _eleven stitches-"_

"First of all," he gestured with his free hand a single finger, "I Really don't think you should be taking this so personally. And second of all," he raised a second finger, "I thought we agreed you weren't going to talk about the stitches anymore."

"Yeah, well it's the things they don't tell you about until _after_ you're knocked up."

"You know talking about it only upsets you."

"What _upsets_ me, is that I'm a failure at being a mother."

Arnold looked at her with sincerity, "The last thing that Helga G Pataki is, is a failure. That's my _wife_ you're talking about."

Helga felt warmed with love, but folded her arms stubbornly, "Technically I'm Helga Shortman. Maybe the same rules don't apply."

Arnold shrugged, "Yeah, well it was Helga G _Pataki_ that managed to become Helga Shortman. She certainly didn't fail at that. You won't fail at this. You just don't have to do it alone, that's all."

Helga released a sigh, and she felt some tension drop from her shoulders. She offered a small, tired smile, "I love you."

Arnold smiled warmly, "Back at ya, _Shortman_."

"I'll go make something to eat, while you keep doing what you're doing."

"Sounds good."

Before leaving the room, Helga stopped and looked back. Arnold swayed gently side to side, completely enamored with his daughter, and Helga couldn't help but be overwhelmed with love for them both, and she smiled.

Arnold was right. A failure was the _last_ thing that could be said of Helga G _Shortman_.


	15. Chapter 15

Request from my Tumblr

* * *

"You're in love with her."

It wasn't a question, but Arnold felt Gerald watching him closely nonetheless.

"Yep."

"... _so-o_?"

Arnold leaned deeper into the old bean bag chair, releasing a long, drawn out sigh instead of attempting to verbalize what he was thinking.

A car horn blared, sounding much farther away from where the two teenagers were, high up in the old tree house from they're youth.

The blond heard his companion shift in his own worn out bean bag chair with a sigh of his own.

"She's just...so…?"

Another sigh, "I know, I know."

"Do you?"

Arnold finally looked over at him with defeated eyes, "It's always been complicated, Gerald."

"I don't think the word ' _complicated_ ' does the two of you justice, man."

Arnold offered a weak huff of laughter, "Yeah, well, it's all I've got."

"What the _hell_ are you going to do?"

Arnold's lips thinned, "I...I don't exactly know."

Gerald watched him carefully for a moment before asking, "How long have you—"

"A while."

Gerald's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Then, _wait_...so what's—"

"She loves me, too."

Gerald's jaw dropped, and he noticed the color filling his friend's cheeks at the admission. After several moments of silence, Gerald's face contorted in confusion, "Wait...if, if she feels the same way, then…"

Arnold sighed again, "This is Helga we're talking about, remember? Helga G. Pataki? She'd rather rip each and every individual hair off her head then deal with her feelings."

"Well I can see _someone_ has picked up her flare for the dramatic," Gerald muttered, earning a glare from the troubled teen.

"My point _is_ ," Arnold explained, "is that for as long as I've known her, Helga Pataki runs _from_ her feelings, not _towards_ them." He looked away with a pained expression, "I've been chasing after her for so long, but...apart of me has always hoped that maybe _she'd_ chase after me for once because it's what she _decided_ to do. No excuses, no elaborate plans, or high stake situations, just...her telling me how she feels."

"... _yeah_ , sorry man but...I just don't see the happening," Gerald said frankly.

Arnold whipped his head around, eyes wide in surprise, " _What_ —"

"I mean, I _guess_ it could, I dunno know. You know her better than me, but this is the same girl who somehow manages to find a way to not wear an actual costume to Rhonda's annual _mandatory_ _costumes only_ party every year for the last 3 _years_. I heard Rhonda was actually trying to figure out a way to make sure Helga wouldn't be able to get out of it this year. It's only _May_. The amount of sheer stubbornness she possesses is _astounding_. You really think that, at least at this point in her young life, she would _willingly_ admit how she feels about you, out loud to your _face_ , without being under some kind of duress?" Gerald sunk back into the bean bag and shook his head, "Come on, man."

Arnold sat there blinking for a few seconds, taking in everything his best friend had just said. Then, with a final sigh, he relaxed his shoulders and asked, "What do you think I should do?"

Gerald was thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Just tell her how you feel. No bells, no whistles. Let the ball be in her court."

Arnold straightened (as much as one can in a bean bag chair), "M-me? You want _me_ to do it?"

"Why not?"

"Well, b...because…."

"You know how you feel about her. You love her. Why not just tell her?"

"But, I'm not _ready_ tell her!" Arnold admitted in a panic, his cheeks burning.

Gerald held up his hands in defense, and quickly replied, "I'm not saying you have to tell her _now_. You can tell her when you're ready!" He saw Arnold visibly relax, and he added, "All I'm saying is that you might need to be the one to say it first."

He relaxed back into his seat, watching Arnold absorb the suggestion before leaning back into his own chair with a more relaxed expression, "Okay."

The two sat in companionable silence for a minute, before Arnold glanced over to his friend.

"Hey, Gerald?"

" _Hmm_?"

"...Thanks."

Gerald smiled, and without looking over at him, he reached out his hand for their age-old secret handshake. Arnold met it with his own, and they both sat back in their chairs, enjoying each other's company.


End file.
